Descendants One-Shots
by LongLiveEvil.VK
Summary: I will be taking Requests for One Shots from you! Read 1st Entry to know the rules and stuff :D Hope you all have a Great Holiday! and this is only 1 of the Many other ideas in my wittle head lol
1. Chapter 1

Okay Everyone! Hope your all Enjoying my Stories so Far! I hope you all have Happy Holidays! I have many Special Treats planned in the next couple weeks! And this is one of them!

I'm taking requests for Specific One-Shots that my readers would like me to do, Descendants can be anything really!

I'm going to start this on January 1st because I want to bring in the new years with writing people will enjoy!… So only this once I will be taking requests for Stories outside of my regular themes. I will take time to make sure these are perfect!

Send me a Tweet On Twitter (Username- SofbrinaRowan ) with your request of Message me here!

Rules are as Follows: - Anything goes except for these three rules

1\. Main Ships will always be - Mal and Ben , Evie and Doug , Carlos and Jane, Jay and Lonnie . If you give me a really good idea though I will consider doing something different to spice things up!

2\. Nothing Connecting my other Fanfics, I am still working on continuing some of them and I have endings planned, Again if you give me a really good idea I could try and make it work! :D

These One -Shots could be A reimagining What if to the Movies, A Backstory to a Character, anything really! I just don't really like doing kinky writing I'm really not good at it! Lol!

Basically Give me a Prompt and I will make it happen!


	2. Chapter 2: Once Upon a Story

I Decided to Fix up this Chapter and I believe it is all better now. Hope you Enjoy!

This One Shot was Requested by pinksakura271

Happy New Years Everyone, And I hope you All Enjoy my new stories!

* * *

One early afternoon Carlos went to see Fairy godmother who was sitting behind the desk grading papers from her class she taught earlier.

"Fairy godmother?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you something?"

"What is it dear child?"

"I was wondering if I could ask your daughter on a date…e..?" Carlos mumbled nervously

"A what?"

"On a da..at…e?" he repeated a tiny bit louder

"I'm sorry a what now?"

"A date. Can I take Jane your daughter on a date?" Carlos was getting annoyed having to repeat himself to the woman.

Fairy godmother smiled, her eyes gleaming."Of course you can."

"Really?"

"Well of course, I trust you and I know she's In good capable hands." She seemed happy. To happy. Fairy godmother's face changed, her face became serious and it made Carlos entirely uncomfortable. He turned around to walk away when a hand grabbed his shoulder causing him to face the woman yet again, Carlos gulped as the woman looked at him sternly

"But don't do anything…rash okay?" Carlos could only nod his head rapidly, he was the kid of a woman who kidnapped puppies to skin them alive no wonder she was protective of her daughter. Jane was Fairy godmothers pride and joy and she loved her with all her heart.

"O…kay…" Carlos responded in fear, he walked away knowing that if something happened to Jane he would pay dearly for it.

Carlos walked up to Cinderella's Castle where jane also lived he knocked on the doors and waited patiently for a few moments until a butler opened the castle doors.

"Hello sir. How may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm looking for Jane?" An echo was heard in the distance,

"Carlos!" The voice was as sweet as it was bubbly and he knew right away it was Jane. Carlos stepped inside looked around the grand hall with a center ballroom. Pillars of stone formed around the room securing the upper floors. He continued to walk not looking out where he was going and bumped into Jane.

"Oh Jane, I'm sorry are you okay?" Carlos helped her up noticing a small rip on her light blue dress.

"your dress, It ripped." Carlos exclaimed sounding like it was the end of the world.

"Carlos it's okay I'll just stitch it up." Carlos sighed in relief at the thought of the dress being stitched and not messed up, "Thats good."

They both stood there admiring the view inside the catle and a thought popped inside Carlos' head, He turned to Jane and smiled taking her hands in his

"Jane, would you like to go on a date with me tonight."

"of Course Carlos! I would love to" Jane squealed wrapping her arms around the boy. "Let me go get ready, I'll be back in five minutes."

"Okay."

Carlos changed into a royal black,white and red suit that Evie gave him just in case he couldn't go home to get his own clothes for his date. Jane walked down the stairs as if being the first one to arrive at a royal ball.

"You look…beautiful." Carlos stood in awe admiring Jane from afar.

"Thank you. I also brought my mothers wand just in case anything happens, shall we go?"

"Yeah" As they walked they both looked at each other in love. Their hearts were as one and content. The aura of their love connected towards the top of the wand and suddenly the ballroom came alive. The Chandeliers illuminated the room, the old paintings on the walls were now fresh and new and hundreds of people in fancy dresses appeared. The ballroom was bursting with music and new arrivals as Carlos stood there he looked around wondering where Jane had gone and what the heck was going on. Carlos looked up at a mirror and stepped back staring at himself dressed in the same royal clothing Prince Charming wore when he first met Cinderella.

Carlos was super confused as he stood at the base of an elegant staircase "What…what is going on?" He tried to understand what was happening when suddenly the sound of trumpets caught the attention of the entire room. Carlos looked up as a young lady with a gown as blue as the sea and eyes as blue as the sky descended the steps. Her brunette hair was tied in a bun with a blue ribbon securing it, she stopped in front of Carlos and curtsied in front of him. She stood back up revealing her face.

"Jane!"

"Carlos!" They both hugged each other happily before Jane looked around worriedly

"Carlos what's going on, why are we here."

"I don't know but we'll figure it out, don't worry" A sudden echo was heard from a balcony on the right wall of the castle. It was the princes father.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my son will now pick the special lady to dance with him tonight!" Carlos looked pale as if he didn't know what to do or what to expect. It then clicked in Jane's head what was going on.

"Psst. Carlos dance with me."

"What?"

"There's no time to explain just pick me to dance with you."

Carlos was about to reach for her hand until a woman with red hair grabbed his arm and started leading him to the center of the room.

"Good evening your majesty, I am Anastasia and I would like the first dance tonight." Carlos looked at her with disgust, he knew she was one of Cinderella's wicked step-sisters.

Carlos cleared his throat and yanked his arm away "I'm sorry to inform you that I do not dance with evil people like you, have a good evening." Carlos walked away in frustration, as he walked back towards Jane until his arm was again yanked back. He turned to see Evil step sister number two and groaned. "Good evening your excellency I'm sorry about my dumb sister she can be… over Dramatic. My name is Drizella and-"

"And I would like you to stop right there, I'm not going to dance with you either if that is what your asking." Carlos saw the enthusiasm drain from Drizella's face as she ran back to her sister, Carlos turned around and sprinted towards Jane. Once they were face to face Carlos bowed and held out his hand, Jane curtsied and took hold of him. They both walked to the middle of the ballroom and danced to a beautiful piano tune. As the two danced they laughed at Drizella and Anastasia's expressions,

"Okay now can you explain to me what is going on and why we are like this Jane."

"Okay, you've heard the story of Cinderella?"

"Yeah, your mother tells that story almost everyday in her class, why."

Jane bit her lip and sighed "Were in it."

"What?!"

"I think that my mothers wand transported us back in time and now the only way is to get the wand."

"And how are we supposed to do that?"

"Remember how Cinderella left the ball at midnight? Thats how we'll do it. We'll go to her house and see my mother before midnight."

"okay, good plan." The piano tune ended and the two separated from each other trying to make it look less suspicious.

Carlos stepped outside and stared at the night sky, his head was spinning as he sighed wondering if they would ever get home. He missed his friends and especially Dude. Carlos felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around, he smiled at Jane as she rubbed his shoulder knowing just what he was thinking about.

"Don't worry Carlos, We'll get home." The couple had only their hope and each other to rely on, One woman however was plotting to destroy that hope as she watched from the shadows. The woman was no other than Lady Tremaine.

* * *

Also Happy New Years! And Make sure you follow and Like my story if you would like to see more!


	3. Chapter 3: Once Upon a Story II

Carlos was getting nervous with every minute passing by on the clock tower. Jane went to the ballroom to get something to drink for both of them. Carlos heard a pair of footsteps come up next to him, he turned to see a very serious looking woman standing there facing him. "Hello can I help you?" She stood there with a devilish stare as if she was planning something evil. "Why, thank you for your concern but I couldn't help myself from overhearing that worrisome conservation you and that pretty young woman were having your highness."

"And your point is?"

"I may be able to help you get what you want."

Carlos started to laugh at what the woman was saying to him. "And who are you to tell me that I need your help?"

"Well I am Lady Tremaine of course and I can help you." Her voice was very calm. To made Carlos get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Well thank you for the offer but no thanks." There was no response from her as she turned away from Carlos. "Well I guess I'll have no choice."

"Is that a threat? If so you will be put in jail."

"No, of course not your majesty. I was simply wondering where your Cinderella went. Isn't she suppose to bring drinks?" Carlos's eyes widened at the realization that Jane wasn't back with their drinks. "What did you do to her?!" Carlos moved in-front of the Lady to block her from escaping.

"Oh! Why your majesty I did nothing to do you any harm. I just simply offer you my help once again." Carlos was angry but he had to think smart about what he was going to do. _The plan is to rescue Jane and get the hell out of there_. He looked at the clock tower checking the time. " 10:30." He whispers to himself.

"Okay I will do what you say."

"Good. Meet me at the manor in 30 minutes. That's where well make a deal." She walked away not even giving Carlos a chance to answer. He pushed back his hair not knowing what to do. He had a plan but a plan that he couldn't think to strategize.

"What am I going to do." He paced back and forth thinking and observing. A light glimmer was seen on the corner of his eye. He had an idea.

"The slipper!" Carlos ran to the top of the stairway and searched right and left for the slipper but he couldn't see it. But there it was on the last step of the entrance gateway for the carriages. He looked all around the slipper finding a little note inside , it read

 _"My dear Carlos if you find this slipper then that means you already know that Lady Tremaine has captured me. If so then what I want you to do is-"_

He kept reading until he was done. He ripped the tiny note he had in his hand and with determination he headed to the man. He wanted Jane back but how much was the cost of getting her? It was for him to decide. Carlos reached the house knowing where Jane was.

" _Follow the flowers behind the house there's going to be a gate door to get in._ "

He thought in his head.

"Okay a door in the back." Carlos kept searching for a door and _voila_ there it was the door.

He opened the door slowly trying to sneak around the kitchen area. A yell was heard from the living room.

"DRIZELLA, ANASTASIA GET DOWN HERE NOW!" The two sisters came downstairs as if they were running a marathon.

"Yes mother!" They both said in sync.

"I want you both to get that snobby little witch down here.. So when the prince comes we'll be ready for him." They both sighed at each other

"NOW!"

the two girls jumped and quickly ran up to the attic to get the girl. It was almost 11:00pm and Lady Tremaine was loving every minute that Cinderella was suffering without her prince. "Once the prince comes I'll make a deal and then I'll kill him." She laughed at the thought her laughter grew louder and louder. Carlos headed to the back of the garden to find Fairy godmother and with his luck she was still there waiting for Cinderella. He ran up to her breathing heavily trying to explain the situation he was in.

"Wait, wait, wait so your telling me your Carlos and not the prince?"

"Yes."

"And how did you get here?"

"Your wand."

"My wand? Thats impossible I had it with me this whole entire time."

"I know but we used your future thats not important I need your wand so we can get out of here." Fairy godmother was still confused but noticed right away that Lady Tremaine was coming.

" Okay for some reason I trust you. You seem sweet so take it but do it before it hits midnight my powers only work until then." Carlos nodded knowing full well that this may or may not work. Fairy godmother vanished in a blue sparkly dust leaving only the prince and Lady Tremaine.

"I know your here." Carlos turned facing the devil herself. The grin on her face said it all.

"I want to make a deal your majesty."

"I need the girl first." She frowned looking at her daughters.

" Bring her out!" The two ladies came out trying to hold Jane still in their arms.

"Quit struggling! Your making this harder then it needs to be." Drizella had had enough of Cinderella's attitude and smacked her in the face. Jane squealed at the sudden action and fell to the ground. "HEY THAT WAS NOT PART OF THE DEAL!" Carlos ran up to Jane making sure she was okay and not hurt.

"Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No Carlos I'm fine I'm glad your here. Its good to see you again."

"I'll make this simple if you give me money I'll let her go." Lady Tremaine smirked

"How much do you want."

"As much as needed to make me wealthy so I don't need this petty house. I want butlers and maids to do my bidding." She calmed with the excitement she was having and recomposed herself.

"Deal?" Carlos went up to her and asked her a question, "And how would you help me if I give you all that you want?"

"Because, you see dear Prince-" A sharp knife was thrusted into Carlos. He fell to his knees whimpering at the pain he was feeling.

"NO!" Tears formed into Jane's eyes as if she was seeing her life die. Carlos crawled to Jane touching her arm trying to sooth her, reassuring her that everything was going to be fine. Jane helped Carlos get up tears already leaving her eyes. he grasped the wand and recited a spell " By the power vested in me, open a portal and set us free!" The wand responded to his command and opened a portal. The glowing circle became large enough for Carlos and Jane to walk through it.

"NO! Don't let them get away!" Lady Tremaine ran with all her might and almost got into the portal until the sight of the two were no longer visible. Carlos and Jane were once again standing in an empty ballroom. Jane slowly dropped Carlos at the bottom of the staircase. "Carlos please. Please tell me your okay." Her tears became larger worrying about Carlos dying. He giggled moving his hand on her cheeks rubbing them to calm her down.

"Don't worry I'm okay I knew she was going to hurt me so I put a metal plate over my stomach." Carlos got up showing her the spot where Lady Tremaine hit him.

" See?" Jane ran up to him hugging him so tightly making him kneel on the floor.

" Not to hard…..it still hurts…" They both giggled at each other and came closer for a kiss. They touched feeling the love they both had for each other. "I didn't know our first date was going to be so…crazy." Jane bumped her shoulder to his and stood up.

"Haha yeah. Who would of thought. "Jane helped Carlos stand up again but this time they truly live happily ever after.

* * *

I had to Fix The Story, Thanks again PinkSakura271 for giving me the heads up! and make sure you all stay tuned for more stories


	4. Chapter 4 : Unexpected Vows

This was Requested by EvelynGrimhilde6 hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

Mal stared at herself in the mirror, she sighed at the reflection staring back at her. Could she really be getting married, was this actually truly happening for her. Was she really about to marry the love of her life and become a wife. The thoughts made her head spin as her best friend and maid of honor came walking into the room.

"Mal, your glowing." Evie said smiling at the girl as she braided Mal's long purple locks.

"E, did you ever think this day would come?"

"I always knew Ben was the right guy for you, from the day you both looked into each others eyes."

Mal smiled at the memory and turned to face her best friend, she took hold of her hands and sighed her face was now serious and full of worry.

"and you think Ben will understand… this unexpected news?"

Evie chuckled and rubbed Mal's hands "He's Ben M, he's the more understanding guy we know. Minus the boys."

Mal smiled "You're absolutely right Evie."

"Aren't I always?"

The two girls laughed and shared a hug before they finished getting ready, Lonnie and Jane soon found their way into the girls room and squealed with excitement.

"So! Today is the big day are you excited?" Lonnie asked a bit too excitedly

"Where are you and Ben going on your honeymoon?" Jane asked

Mal was suddenly finding herself bombarded with questions and felt quite flustered, she sat down on one of the canopy beds and sighed.

"Uh Mal? Are you feeling ok?" Lonnie asked looking concerned at her friends sudden change.

Mal nodded and forced a smile "yes, I am fine. Sorry I just have been not myself the past few days." Mal hated having to keep things from her friends, but at the same time it wasn't all lies, she wasn't feeling herself lately.

"Anyway!" Evie said clapping her hands together in an attempt to change the subject "We had best finish getting ready, your groom is waiting." Jane and Lonnie were super excited as Evie helped Mal into a deep purple wedding dress with green trim and black beads along each side. She looked like herself and at the same time she looked like a woman who would soon be a queen and govern the people of Auradon alongside her husband. She couldn't help but smile when she thought of what the future would bring, She was brought out of her thoughts when Evie tapped her on the shoulder. Mal turned to her best friend who was holding a black choker with a dragon's eye on the center. She smiled and placed it around her neck, "There, now your ready" Evie said with a huge grin on her face.

"Let the wedding begin…" Mal whispered to herself as she was handed a bouquet of red roses,

Former King Adam was already waiting at the front doors to the wedding hall, he smiled at his soon to be daughter in law.

"You look beautiful, Mal" The former king held out his arm as the trumpets began to play, Mal had many things to be grateful for but at this moment she was grateful to have a father figure to walk her down the isle. Evie walked down the isle first, as the maid of honor must always do. Followed by Lonnie and Jane her bridesmaids and Dizzy the flower girl. Once the doors opened once again everyone in the room stood up and watched Mal and Adam walk down the Isle, She smiled at Belle and Aurora who stood up in the front row and as Adam kissed her hand giving her away to the man of her dreams she smiled at Fairy godmother. Mal turned to face Ben and for the first time in a long time felt the same immense fear she had felt on their first date, Ben was dressed in his blue suit and his crown was upon his head. Mal smiled at him with tears in her eyes, should she tell him.. what if he didn't understand, what if he called off the wedding. The thoughts caused Mal to feel ill again but all those thoughts disappeared as Ben grasped both of her hands and Fairy godmother began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to Join to celebrate the joining of Mal and Benjamin in marriage, May they live their lives together forever as husband and wife in everlasting peace. I understand you both have written your own vows?"

"Yes" Ben said as he cleared his throat and gazed into Mal's bright green eyes.

Mal, from the first day I laid eyes on you I knew something was different about you, yes you came from a villainous parent but your eyes showed something very different. I would watch the way you interacted with Jay,Carlos and Evie. I watched how you treated Lonnie and Jane, heck even Audrey was treated kindly by you, you have shown your bravery and heroism in more ways than any Hero from some story and I am the luckiest guy alive because I have you, I promise to always protect and treat you with the same respect and kindness you have shown all of Auradon. I promise to be here in sickness and in health, through hard times and good. Til death do we part, you are the love of my life Mal, thank you for everything you have done.

Mal could feel her emotions getting the best of her, she wiped her eyes and smiled. She finally knew what love felt like and this was it. She looked at Ben and began her vows,

Ben, you were the first boy I laid eyes on when we came to Auradon and you were also the first one to show my friends and I that goodness really doesn't get any better. You have always been there from teaching Carlos how to be somewhat athletic, to showing me what love actually feels like. You have been there, you already make a great king and I know you will make a great husband and father, I promise to be there for you no matter what life throws at us, in sickness and health for better or worse until death do we part. Mal looked at Ben anticipating what was to come next, she braced herself.

"Mal, you're pregnant?" Ben asked looking at her and her stomach. Mal could only nod as tears sprang to her eyes. "Yes…" she said softly Ben picked her up and spun her around with a look of pure joy on his face, "I'm going to be a father!?" The king turned to everyone and shouted "I'm going to be a father!" The entire room erupted into cheers and Fairy godmother smiled as she pronounced them Husband and Wife. Ben and Mal kissed passionately as doves flew over Mal's head placing a Tiara upon her head deeming her Queen of Auradon. Mal smiled at Ben as they ran down the aisle towards an awaiting carriage, once they were in Mal rested her head on her husband's shoulder " _ _and they lived Happily Ever After."__ Mal sighed thinking to herself as they headed away from the chapel for their honeymoon.


	5. Chapter 5: Safe and Sound

Thanks for All The Amazing Reviews on my Last One Shot! it really made me so happy to see all of those nice comments!

This One Shot was Requested By: veroandlegolas Hope you Enjoy This Story! :)

* * *

It had been Ten years after the VK's first arrived in Auradon , the kingdom was as peaceful as ever, Ben and Mal were now King and Queen and Ruled over the Kingdom with fairness, giving children on the Isle of the Lost a chance to change. Evie and Doug married soon after and since Snow white had reclaimed Evie's status as princess although she was much happier with Doug in his cottage. Carlos and Jane being the youngest of the group were now engaged and were getting married in the fall. That left Lonnie and Jay the oldest of the group, they had not only gotten married but they had a son who was as full of energy and compassion as his parents. Lonnie named their son Lucas, because he made both of his parents lives brighter. Yes, everything in Auradon was peaceful until tragedy struck, the young boy became deathly sick and only a miracle could save him from impending doom. A dark shadow loomed across Auradon as Fairy godmother ordered that a villain be sent over under watchful eye to help save the boy. Jay watched as the person walked into the room, the woman's robes swished against the stone floor and she held a jar in her hands.. Lonnie held her son closely as Jay walked in front of the two protectively,

"Hello, Gothel."

Mother Gothel smiled sinisterly and peered over Jay's shoulder "It would appear that child doesn't have much time left, best to not keep me from the boy." Jay squinted his eyes but nodded and backed up, he watched Mother Gothel nod her head towards Lonnie who released her son hesitantly. The couple held each other readying themselves for whatever could happen next, Gothel gently placed a hand on the boys hot head and took a glowing yellow flower out of the jar placing it in the boy's water,She picked up the boy's head helping him drink the flower and soon began to sing

"Heal what has been hurt, Change the Fates Design. Save What has been lost. Bring back what once was Mine…. What once was mine" Gothel laid the boys head back on the pillow and breathed a sigh of relief as she backed away.

"The boy will be fine, can I speak with you for a moment."

"I guess so, lets step out into the other room" Jay said looking over at Lonnie who was now rubbing their son's head soothingly.

"I have been in contact with you're father" Gothel said straightening herself " Jay stared at Gothel and "Yea? And?" Gothel Laughed as she strutted over to Jay with her hands on her hips.

"You're father wanted me to tell you to always keep an eye on that son of yours.. There's alot of Danger lurking in your family." Gothel pointed a finger at Jay "You are weak, you wont be able to stop whats coming Boy!" Gothel laughed loudly as Jay stared in horror at what he was hearing,

"Get her out of here!" Jay yelled as two guards ran over with Fairy godmother who transported Mother Gothel back to the Isle. Jay walked back to the room, Gothel's threat echoing in his mind, Jay walked over to his son who was looking better.

"I will always protect you, Lucas."Jay whispered as Lonnie took Jay's hand.

"Let's let him sleep"

"Good Idea"

The couple left the room closing the door slightly and went to bed.

A few months later Jackson was as energetic and full of life as before, He ran all over the backyard climbing trees and doing back flips on the trampoline.

"Dad look, Watch me do a flip!"

"Lucas be careful!" Jay yelled from where he watched his son almost hit his head on a low hanging branch. He sighed as Lonnie came out onto the porch with a platter of glasses and cookies, Lucas ran over grabbing a cookie and smiled.

"your grandparents will be here soon, lets try not to have any accidents ok?" Lonnie said as she used a cloth to wipe some dirt off of her son's cheek.

"I was fine mom, dad's just a party pooper" Lucas sighed and stared at his moms face which was serious.

"Fine, no more flips.."

"Good boy" Lonnie said kissing Lucas' forehead "Now go on and play for a few more minutes"

Lucas ran off to play while Jay and Lonnie sat down, Lonnie saw the look on Jay's face and smiled reassuringly, "He's ten, he doesn't mean anything wrong by it" Jay looked at their son and then at Lonnie and sighed "I worry about him, I just don't want to be like-" Lonnie looked at him skeptically

"Like what?"

"Like my father…." Jay said getting up and walking into the house. Lonnie couldn't help but think something was very wrong with her husband,

"Lucas lets go inside now" Lonnie yelled to her son who ran back into the house. Later that day Lonnie's parents were due any moment and she still hadn't made the time to talk to Jay about earlier, as she finished preparing the house and setting the table for dinner a knock was heard at the door.

"I'll get it!" Lucas called out as he walked to the front door. He opened the door to find a man standing in front of him dressed in silk robes and carrying a fancy looking walking stick in the shape of a cobra.

"Hello there young man, and how are you today"

"I'm fine thank you, are you here for my mom or dad?"

"Oh, no not at all. Your father told me to come fetch you to take you on an adventure"

Lucas thought about it and didn't think anything of it, his father was always trying to spoil him with things.

"Let me grab my coat!"

"Oh no, there isn't any time, we must go now"

The man grabbed the boy's hand and closed the door behind them, he slipped a note into the mail slot and vanished.

A Short while later Lonnie walked to the front room where the door was to find a note had been dropped in the mail slot:

I have someone very precious to you, you try and act like you are better than me but at the end of the day, you are weak and you are just like me. Bring me my Serpent Staff to the tower in Sherlock forest by five, I get the staff, you get the boy.

\- Yours Truly, Jafar

Lonnie dropped the note and put a hand to her mouth, she couldn't yell or make any sound come out of her mouth. Her baby had been stolen and there was nothing she could do, Suddenly the door opened and her parents ran inside seeing their daughter's distress.

"Honey, what is the matter?" Mulan asked as she held her daughter in her arms. All Lonnie could do was point at the note on the floor which Shang picked up, his eyes narrowed and his face grew extremely serious as he crushed the paper in his hand.

"Jay!"

Jay emerged from his room hearing his father in law call for him, he looked at his in laws then at his wife, whose grief stricken face spoke for her.

"W..whats going on?"

"It's Lucas… he's been taken…"

Jay stared at Mulan as she spoke before looking at Shang and his wife, "Taken By Who?"

Shang held his clenched fist out and dropped the paper in the boy's hands.

Jay's eyes widened as he read, his worst fear was coming true. "Dad.." he clenched his fist around the note and grabbed his coat and key's.

"Where are you going Jay?" Lonnie finally spoke

"To find our Son" Jay said before slamming the front door shut. He would find his son even if he died trying.

Meanwhile, Jafar had brought Lucas to the Tower. Jafar watched as the boy walked around in awe at the paintings on the walls he remembered how Jay would stare at things the same way, a small smile came over his face as the boy began to run around.

"Boy, Come here for a moment!" Jafar called out

Lucas came running over and smiled widely " this place is amazing! When is my dad getting here?"

"Your father isn't coming son." Jafar said coldly

" do you mean?" Lucas said, his smile turning into a small frown as he slightly backed away.

"Your father has given you to me, and you will do as I say from now on, am I understood?"

Lucas backed away as Jafar spoke, his eyes filled with tears as he tried to make sense of this. "I..I wanna go home now."

"This is your home now"

"No! Your lying!" Lucas said throwing a pillow and running upstairs

Jafar smirked as he walked slowly up the stairs, "Sooner or Later you will have to realize that I am all you have left"

Lucas hid underneath the bed, covering his ears to not hear the lies Jafar was telling him. His mom and dad loved him and wouldn't ever give him up.

Jafar walked into the bedroom where Lucas was hiding and sighed sitting on the bed.

"You must be so hurt, I understand how ti feels to be abandoned. My own father abandoned me as well when I was just a boy like yourself."

Lucas uncovered his ears, and wiped his eyes as he began to crawl out from underneath the bed.

"Ahh, there you are my boy. Come now lets wipe those tears, come sit with Papa"

"D..did my mommy not want me either?" Lucas said as he sat beside Jafar with tears in his eyes.

"oh no! Your mother wanted you, she just needs some time."

Lucas nodded sadly and sniffled "I hate my dad for leaving me…" he looked at Jafar and frowned "You wont ever leave you?"

"Not ever, I wont be like your father, I will teach you everything you need to know."

Lucas nodded and leaned again Jafar closing his eyes. Jafar waited a few moments and then laid the boy down on the bed, leaving him be while he waited for the arrival of his own son.

Jay looked up at the tower, he had no staff in his hand and wasn't about to hand it over to his father. He loved his son with all his heart and he would stop at nothing to bring him home, he climbed the tower steps listening for any sounds. As he got closer he sensed something was wrong, when he heard the sound of his son whimpering his anger got the best of him and he barged through the door.

He looked around the room and everything was quiet. Too quiet, "Lucas?" Jay shouted as Jafar came out of the shadows.

"Hello, Son."

"You evil prick! You think you can just take my son and I wouldn't come searching?"

"Oh, I counted on it." Jafar said with a sneer as he thrusted a dagger into Jay's chest. Jay fell to his knees as Lucas came running out of the room.

"Dad!"

" , I'm so glad I found you."

Lucas looked at his father with tears in his eyes "Dad, lets go home… I wanna go home"

Jay reached his hand up to his son and wiped his eyes "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Lucas. I tried to be a good father but I failed you."

"No, Daddy you are the best. He said you gave me away, he said you didn't love me anymore. But It's you I love. You are a good dad! Please don't leave me here" Lucas said in a soft whiny voice, his eyes laced with tears. Jafar stood back, his own feelings were mixed as he watched this revolting scene. On the other hand, it made his own dark twisted heart feel something it had never felt. Pain…sadness…hurt.

"what have I done…." Jafar said looking at his son who was becoming paler by the second. He looked around the room until he found a jar, with a single golden flower petal. "the last petal of the golden flower.." Jafar sighed, he could stay young and live forever with this flower, or he could save his son. He stroked his beard and stood up, crushing the petal into some water and stirring it until it began to glow.

"Lucas, step away from your father."

"No! I'm not leaving him and you can't make me"

"Lucas I am going to save him but I need you to stand back."

Lucas looked up at Jafar with worried eyes "You can save him?"

"Yes, but only if you move"

Lucas nodded and moved away from his dad allowing Jafar to take over, he lifted Jay's shirt and wet a rag in the flowery water. He placed the wet rag over the stab wound, Jay grunted in pain as the rag touched his wound. "Heal what has been hurt, bring back what once was mine…" Jafar began to speak the healing incantation, Lucas looked up as a yellow glow overcame his father healing the wound slowly. Jafar stepped back after it was complete, and the color in Jay came flooding back.

Jay began to cough and breathe easier as he sat up and looked around the room until his eyes fell onto his son.

"Lucas?"

"DAD!" Lucas said running into his arms clinging to him tightly

Jay picked up his son and looked at his own father, with a small smile he nodded "Thank you dad…"

"You're welcome… Son." Jafar was later sent back to the isle after being arrested by the royal guards Ben and Mal had sent to the tower.

Jay held Lucas in his arms as he walked up to their house, the lights were still on and as he walked in he found himself feeling light. Jay walked lucas into the living room where Lonnie had been sitting with Mulan and Shang, Evie,Carlos and Mal had also come over for support with their significant others. Nobody looked up to see Jay and Lucas standing in the doorway until Lucas squealed,

"Mommy!"

Lonnie's head shot up and tears sprang to her eyes as she ran to her son hugging him tightly, Mal walked over to Jay and hugged him "You're a great dad, Jay." Jay hugged Mal back and smiled "You'll make a great mom too someday." The room was full of chatter and Jay looked at his son and smiled "if there's one thing my father did teach me, it's that family is the most important thing."

Later that evening after everyone had left, Lonnie and Jay tucked Lucas into his bed. Lonnie leaned over and kissed her son on his forehead,

"Sleep Tight Honey."

"Goodnight Mommy"

Lonnie smiled and kissed Jay on the cheek "I will be in the living room when your done in here" she blew her son one last kiss before leaving.

Jay and Lucas sat their in silence for a little while before Jay began to speak "Look Lucas If you ever feel I'm-" Jay was cut off when Lucas wrapped his arms around him "don't ever stop protecting me." Jay smiled and hugged him tightly "I wont, I promise" Jay got up and walked towards the door,

"I love you Dad."

"I love you too Son" Jay smiled and turned the light off before heading downstairs to Lonnie.


	6. Chapter 6 : Redecorating

This was Requested by PinkSakura271 Using her OC Amy. Loved Writing this story and hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

Amy and Mal stepped back admiring their handiwork, Mal smirked at her sister

"You know Audrey is going to murder us when she sees this"

"Ahh Prissy has been asking for it since the day I met her."

Mal could only nod in agreement at her sister's words, it was true Audrey was to busy being a snobby princess she never tried to have a kind bone in her body. Mal looked at her sister and smirked as she nudged her "you know, this room looks Meownificent" Amy looked up at her sister and giggled before both girls walked out of the dorm room. Mal and Amy walked up to the lockers where Evie,Jay and Carlos were standing with Ben, Amy waved at everyone and smiled.

"Hi Benny-Beast!" Amy said hugging her brother in law tightly

"Hey there Cherry Blossom, I see you two have been painting" Ben chuckled looking at Mal and Amy both.

"well, you know what they say, Art knows no bounds," Mal said as she placed an arm around her boyfriend.

"Shall we head to class?" Evie asked carrying her books as well as some fabrics for a dress she was designing.

"Sure!" Amy said following the core four into the classroom "See ya later Benny-Beast!" she called as she walked into the classroom.

Mal kissed Ben on the lips and smiled "see you at lunch?" Ben nodded and smiled back

"See you at Lunch." Mal walked into the classroom as Ben walked towards his English Class.

Amy sighed as she sat in Remedial Goodness 101, today they were learning about manners and how to be polite to others even when they are not very polite to you. She would much rather be in English class learning about writing the perfect story, she imagined having an entire library full of stories some written by her others written by many famous authors from all walks of life. FG tapped her pointer on the table bringing Amy back to reality, she quickly took notes and soon the bell rang calling for the end of class and lunch.

"You have got to stop daydreaming in class" Amy's older twin sister Mal walked over, followed by Carlos,Evie and Jay.

"I know..I know.. but you have to admit some of this stuff does get a tad repetitive"

Mal chuckled throwing her arm around her younger sister and hugging her. Amy smiled as she blew a loose strand of pink hair from in front of her face, Mal let go and Amy fixed her purple rose headband before heading for the door. Suddenly Audrey bursts into the room looking furious, she glares at the two twins and points at the two twins accusingly.

"I know it was you two who tagged Long Live Evil on my dorm room walls!"

Mal looks at the others and tells them to go ahead and leave, "We got this" she smirks at her sister who is giggling menacingly.

Jay,Carlos and Evie ran out of the room while Audrey, Mal and Amy all stood together

"Listen Prissy, it's your own fault that happened to your room. If you weren't so annoying to be around" Amy spoke innocently.

Audrey gasped and looked shocked as she narrowed her eyes at Amy "Y..You can't speak to me that way! Do you have any idea who I am?!"

Mal took a step forward her eyes glowing an electric green color as she defends her sister, "Listen here Audrey, you seriously need to stop trying to get us expelled or in trouble I am not the one who ruined your chances of becoming Queen of Auradon. News Flash Honey, Benny-Beast loves me as I do him, although I'm not sure why he loves me so much but I will hold his heart just the same." Audrey took a step back, her eyes wide with shock she was at a loss for words over the words honesty with her love for Ben.

Amy walked up beside her sister, her eyes glowing red as blood. The two sisters stared at Audrey as they both chanted a spell in sync " Annoying girl in our way, glue her to the ceiling for one whole day." Suddenly Audrey was stuck to the ceiling before she could say another word or even scream, The twins couldn't help but laugh as Audrey struggled to get down but wouldn't budge. Suddenly a angry looking Ben came rushing in, his eyes darted back and forth as if looking for danger he looked at Mal and Amy and tilted his head.

"Hey, you two are okay?" Ben asked curiously

"uh, yep why?" Mal said defensively

"Jay told me you two were in trouble, so I ran all the way here" Mal snickers and hugs her boyfriend "We're fine" Ben returns the hug and smiles before hearing his name being called, he looks around the room and raises an eyebrow at Amy. Amy points upwards towards the ceiling causing Ben to discreetly look up at Audrey, he smirks at the two sisters.

"Alright, well nothing out of the ordinary here, lets head out girls." Ben says in a loud voice as the three of them walk away.

"Benjamin, Get back here and Let me down!"

The three walked into the lunch room where Evie, Carlos and Jay were sitting at a round table with three empty seats. Amy walked ahead sitting beside Evie so that Mal and Ben could sit together, Amy looked at her friends as they ate their lunches. She got up and grabbed herself a plate of strawberries, pink frosted sugar cookies and a glass of strawberry milk as well as a serving of french fries, she sat back down at the table and munched on a cookie while her friends talked.

"so what exactly was Audrey mad about?" Ben finally asked putting down his sandwich

"Oh, Mal and I may have tagged Audrey's dorm room." Amy said casually eating a strawberry

"wait, you two tagged her bedroom?"

"Mhmm! Prissy was being rude to Mal earlier so we repainted so to speak."

Ben couldn't be mad at the two, in fact he probably would have done something too if he was in their shoes. Ben smirked as he ate a chip "Okay then, and how long is she going to be stuck on the ceiling?"

Evie ,Carlos and Jay all stared at the three who were casually conversing about Audrey being stuck to the ceiling. "Oh just a day, she'll be purrfectly fine" The group of friends laughed as they finished their lunch.


	7. Chapter 7 : Bullies

**I have Decided to make the AK's meeting the parents into a story! Because I love the idea and it's too much of a good idea to make only a one shot. This story was requested however by CarvieCamfia who has been wanting me to do a Evie Carlos Story (I don't really ship Carlos and Evie but I gotta admit this was kinda cute )**

* * *

Carlos ran into his dorm room fighting back his tears, he looked in the mirror at his red puffy eyes and dirty face. Why did people always pick on him, they often called him names and some even have asked their own fairy godmothers to send him back to the isle where he belonged. The thing is, he was beginning to believe the words they were saying, he would never be anything other than his mothers son. Carlos slapped his forehead and groaned, he forgot his book in Fairy godmothers class, he ran out of the room and down the long corridor making it to the doors of FG's classroom in record time. Suddenly a chill went up Carlos' spine as he heard footsteps come up behind him, he turned around to see Chad with a group of other tourney players standing there with smirks on their faces, he ran into the classroom and hid underneath a desk as they came walking in behind him.

"Aw c'mon Carlos, is the wittle puppy killers son scared." Chad's voice rang out in the room, Carlos closed his eyes tightly not daring to even breathe.

"Carlos, we heard your mother didn't want you and so she sent you here as a punishment. How about you come out and lets talk about it." another voice spoke, Chad's voice was closer now and the words he spoke made his blood boil.

"We could always just have a chat with that little blue haired bitch" Chad sneered "She wants a prince so badly, how bad do you think she would beg for one?" Chad laughed and the sound of a hi5 was heard. Carlos clenched his fists and jumped up from where he was hiding, "Leave Evie out of this Chad!" wrong move…. Carlos' arms were pulled behind his back as Chad walked up to him punching him in the gut. Carlos fell to the floor as the guys took turns kicking,punching and spitting on him, all he could do was lay there and pray it would end or that an adult would come in. A few moments later the assault stopped and Chad stooped down to the ground lifting Carlos' head up "Don't tell anyone any of this got it Dog boy?" Chad dropped his hand causing Carlos' head to smack the floor as they walked out of the room, soon a scream was heard and a petite blue haired girl came running over just as Carlos blacked out.

"Ow!" Carlos winced as a sudden burst of cold hit his bruised cheek, one of his eyes was swollen shut but he could make out some faces and the first he saw was Evie's. He tried to talk to say anything but no words would come out of his mouth, until suddenly he was in tears in Evie's arms.

"Carlos you need to tell me what happened, who did this to you?"

"I..I can't tell you Eves, It's for your own good"

Evie stood up and crossed her arms turning away from Carlos, "I thought we were friends, I thought friends told each other everything"

"They do, and I am your friends Evie!"

"Then why wont you tell me who did this to you!" Evie said snapping her head back towards Carlos, her deep brown eyes staring intently at him. Evie went close to Carlos taking both of his hands in hers, she wanted his pain to stop, she hated seeing him so vulnerable but she had to admit it was kinda cute. Evie stared at the boy's face, bruised and bloodied but yet he was still going to protect her. Suddenly Evie's lips connected with Carlos' the two of them closed their eyes as sparks filled the room and all Carlos' fears and anxieties vanished and as soon as it began it ended as Evie pulled away, her cheeks were flushed and there was a smile on her face.

"Evie.. I…." Carlos was flustered at what to say as he rubbed the back of his neck and blushed

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me Carlos. I just wanted you to stop crying"

"Well, it uh it worked…" Carlos said pulling Evie closer to him and going in for another kiss, the two of them began to make out not caring about anything else at that moment suddenly the air in the room became hotter as Evie climbed onto Carlo's lap and kissed his neck, Carlos grabbed Evie around the waist and a noise escaped his lips. Was he actually about to do this? he didn't have time to finish the thought as Evie ripped off Carlos' shirt and began taking her own shirt off. Carlos' eyes widened as he grabbed Evie's hands,

"E, no" Carlos spoke quickly

"W..what? What is your problem? Don't you like me?"

"Of course I do, it's just… I want my time to be my time and definitely not like this"

Evie looked down at herself and flushed with embarrassment, "oh Carlos, I am so sorry!" she said hiding her face in her hands after getting off his lap. Carlos smiled and took Evie's hands in his gently "someday, we will share a special moment like that I'm sure. But for now, lets just focus on being together." Carlos kissed Evie on the cheek and then sighed "Chad."

Evie tilted her head at him and then suddenly realized what he was referring to, she clenched her fists

"Chad did this to you?!"

"Eves, it's fine everything is okay now."

"and how do you assume it is?"

"Because I have you and I will do anything to keep you safe, you may not be a princess in their eyes but you will always be one in mine."

Evie smiled at Carlos and kissed his cheek gently, "Your right Carlos, all I need is you."

Carlos felt relieved to have told Evie and now felt confident enough to do what he had been wanting to do since they had first met when they were younger.

"E, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will Carlos!" Evie said falling into his arms and kissing him on the lips.

"Great, we shall go on our first date, say next Friday?"

"It's a date."

"I love you Carlos"

Carlos was cut off guard by the words that he had just heard but he smiled and looked at Evie "I love you too"

* * *

 **I really hope you liked this story, I did my best with it as it's kinda out of my comfort zone. Hehe. Anyway! Stay tuned for my next story which will talk about Carlos' backstory :D**


	8. Chapter 8 : A Boy Named Carlos

**This Story was Requested By : FlatFox Hope you Love This Story!**

 **This Story Details Carlos at The Following Ages, As Well as the Other VK's In This Story Carlos and Mal were already Friends but Carlos met Evie and Jay when he was five. And They have been friends ever since! :D**

 **Carlos - Newborn , Five , Twelve and Fifteen**

 **Evie - Six , Thirteen , and Sixteen**

 **Jay, Eight , Fourteen and sixteen**

 **Mal , Nine , Thirteen and a half and Sixteen**

* * *

Cruella stared down at the small bundle in her arms, a look of disgust filled her face. How parents ever see their first child and feel nothing but absolute love was beyond her as she handed off the boy to Horace one of her henchmen.

"Eh, what are you going to name him" Horace asked with an English accent looking down at the small infant in his arms.

"You name it, I want nothing to do with that until it's old enough to do my bidding" Cruella sneered as she looked away from the child.

The infant began to cry loudly causing Horace to jump, he attempted to rock him, feed him, change him but nothing seemed to be working. Horace knew that most kids need their mothers but on the Isle love and affection wasn't something taken lightly.

"Shut that creature up at once you imbicle!" Cruella threw a shoe at Horace who luckily dodged it, Horace shushed the crying child and soon silence was heard. The man carried the infant into a back room away from Cruella and placed him down in a wicker basket "your mother can be a bit scary but always remember, do as she says and stay quiet and you will be fine…Carlos." Horace backed out of the room and sighed closing the door behind him but not before whispering two words that Carlos would not hear again for a long time, "Goodnight, Son."

Things didn't get any easier as the years went on, at the age of one his mother locked him in her closet warning him not to touch any of her furs. At age three he was given some chores and by his fifth birthday he was already a live in maid, cleaning, cooking, fluffing furs and waiting on his mother hand and foot.

"Carlos, I need you to go to the market today and get some rotten apples and moldy cheese." Cruella said filing her nails as the boy scraped the bunions off her feet. Carlos rolled his eyes "Why can't you do it yourself…" he mumbled thinking he was being quiet enough. He was wrong, with one swift move Cruella kicked Carlos throwing him backwards on the ground and slapped him hard across the face.

"What was that you said boy?"

"N..Nothing… I wll get right on that." Carlos stuttered looking at his mother in fear, he hadn't been to scared of his mother until now. He scrambled to his feet and ran out of the house towards the market, Alone the way he looked around sensing someone was watching him. Carlos began walking faster as footsteps were heard behind him, suddenly a rock came flying past his head, he ducked and turned around as Anthony Tremaine and the Gaston twins came walking towards him.

"H..hey guys… I…I -"

"The kid can't even talk! how pathetic" Anthony laughed as the Gaston twins Barked causing Carlos to back away.

"You should know this is our turf, and you don't belong here."

"Yea, so either you scram or we will make you wish you never came down this way." one of the twins smirked.

"I have to go this way" Carlos said standing up and feeling a bit overconfident "So how about you scram!"

Anthony glared at the young boy and grabbed Carlos' shirt roughly "What did you just say to me, dog boy?"

"He said scram." a voice spoke from the shadows, the voice was stern but still gentle and it made Carlos feel safe.

"Who's there, show yourself!" Anthony yelled out.

A young girl about six years old came out, her long blue hairs tied back neatly in a V braid as she stared at the boys she smiled her bright pearly whites and batted her beautiful brown eyes at them.

She came strutting over to the boy, with her hands on her hips "Come on Anthony, leave the kid alone for me.."

"Uhh..uhhh y..yea, sure" Anthony said dropping Carlos to the ground as he stared mesmerized at the girls beauty. Suddenly a taller boy came swooping down wrestling the Gaston twins the ground, his laughter was infectious as the twins struggled under the boys grip. The tall boys long brown hair fell down the sides under a red knit beanie, he stood up and lunged at the boys again causing them to run away in fear. Anthony also ran away leaving the three kids alone, The young girl helped Carlos to his feet and smiled brightly.

"I'm Evie!" she said staring at the boys freckled face.

"and I'm Jay, you okay?" the older boy said dusting off his pants and walking over to Evie.

"I'm sure I could have handled it ya know.. boys can be so annoying, I'm not a damsel in distress."

"No, but you are a princess technically, and chicks dig being saved." Jay smirked as Evie rolled her eyes. She looked at Carlos who was as white as a ghost and poked him, "Whats your name?"

" … Carlos De Vil..I just turned five." Evie's face lit up with excitement as she hugged the boy tightly

"It's so nice to meet you Carlos! I'm six! I think you went to my birthday party" Evie smiled and pointed at Jay, "He's eight, and he's like my big brother" Jay nodded and smiled. Carlos' looked up at the sky, it was getting dark. He panicked and began to cry. Evie and Jay shared a confused look,

"Carlos whats wrong? Whats the matter?"

"I..I'm late, I have to go to the market for my mother and I'm late she's going to be so mad and I-" Carlos' began to hyperventilate as Evie placed a hand on his shoulder and frowned, "Your mom isn't nice to you is she.."

Carlos looked at Evie "When are villains suppose to be nice, I don't think they know the meaning…"

"Well, lets get you to the market and back home then." Jay said as he Evie and Carlos walked to the market and back home without problems, for the first time Carlos felt safe and protected. Until they walked up to the doors of Hell Hall, Carlos shrank back into himself, wanting to just run back and be with Evie and Jay. He took a deep breath in and opened the door and crept inside, all the fear he felt was only heightened when he saw only a single light flickering on in the parlor. Carlos walked to the room placing the apples and cheese down on the steps, A growl was heard from behind him and he felt something rub against his legs. Suddenly a scream was heard and he ran to the parlor seeing his mother laying on the ground being attacked by a monster, no not a monster… a dog. He let out a scream which startled the animal away, he watched his mother stand up. Her coat was torn and bloodied and he stood there glaring at him.

"Carlos, that dog just tried to kill your mother don't just stand there"

Carlos couldn't think, the thought of seeing a dog attacking his mother he looked around the room and looked for the dog, as he looked he began to become extremely scared. Suddenly a large dog jumped out at him baring it's teeth, he fell backwards as the dog lunged at him. Carlos quickly grabbed a broom and rammed it into the dogs mouth to keep it from biting him, he yelled for his mother who simply stood in the doorway smoking from her long cigarette holder.

"If you hadn't been late this wouldn't be happening my pet."

Carlos couldn't believe his ears, was his mother really blaming him for this. Perhaps it was his fault, he grunted and shoved the dog so hard it threw him across the room. The dog ran off through the opened door as a nine year old Mal came walking in. Cruella's demeanor changed as she ran off scared of the young purple haired fairy. Mal smirked as she walked over to Carlos helping him up,

"I love when people run in fear, don't you!" she laughed before getting a mischievous look on her face

"We should play a trick on the old bat"

"Mal, I don't think we should… thats dangerous!"

"Carlos c'mon you hate that old lady! Admit it!"

"She's still my mother Mal…"

Mal huffed and crossed her arms before taking Carlos' hand dragging him into the room Cruella was in, Carlos' face flushed with anger as he saw his mother wipe the makeup off her face and toss the red fur coat back into her fur closet.

"S..she lied to me… there was no dog attacking her! She almost got me killed"

Mal nodded "She did, so are you with me?" Mal's mouth formed a sinister smile as Carlos nodded his head.

Carlos and Mal walked over to Cruella's fur coat closet and looked at all the furs, "minx, fox, leapord, lion, everything except dalmatian…. what a shame" Mal said as she began yanking the coats off the hangers, Carlos bit his lip unsure if they should be doing Cruella walked back into the room and shrieked catching Mal and Carlos by surprise. The two kids turned around fear evident in their eyes, Mal's strong demeanor changed quickly as Cruella shove both of them into the closet , locking it so they couldn't get out.

Mal banged her hands on the doors "Do you have any idea who my mother is! Let us out now!"

Carlos just stood silent, he had never been in this closet before and he could barely move due to all the fur coats, as he pushed them out of the way he saw a dim light on the other side.

"Mal! There's another way out follow me!" Carlos grabbed Mal's hand and the two took one step before *SNAP* a bear trap snapped around their legs. A Ear piercing Shriek was heard and Cruella quickly opened the door to see the two children with the bear trap around their leg,

"My Babies!" Cruella cried

Carlos was in tears as he looked at his mother, and he reached out to her only to get his hand slapped away. Cruella grabbed one of her long snow leopard coats and hugged it, "Did those creatures get any blood on you?"

Mal knew better then to cry, but Carlos was a wreck. Carlos pressed a button and the jaws of the bear trap released the two. He grabbed a wet rag and tied it around Mal's leg and then tied a different cloth around his, Mal ran from the house in a rage leaving Carlos alone with a mess.

"Clean this up, this closet will be your room now. You are to make sure my coats are always in good condition." Carlos nodded and wiped his eye

"And stop crying! Your almost as weak as your father!" Cruella screamed before walking out of the room.

About Seven years later when Carlos was twelve he now kept to himself and escaped into the world of books and computers. He learned all he could about them, he only wished they had good Wifi on the Isle, he sat in his tree house and worked on a contraption which could send a signal through the dome and get better TV stations. He was so tired watching the Auradon Shopping network and hearing his mother cry in horror at the Ban they had on Fur. Evie, Jay and Mal climbed the Ladder to the Tree-house and smiled

"Carlos!" Evie squealed hugging him gently

"Hey C." Jay and Mal both said in unison

"Hey Guys, one sec I'm almost done building this thing!" Carlos said as he grunted screwing a bolt into one of the sides of the machine.

"uh, what does this even do?" Mal asked tilting her head at the square box.

"It will send a signal through the dome, and hopefully we can get better TV signals and Wi-Fi!"

The group couldn't help but laugh, nobody had ever been able to penetrate the magical barrier ever.

"Sorry C. but you are never going to get through the Barrier, it's impossible." Jay said holding back his laughter. Carlos sighed but stood upright, "Well, I can always try"

Evie walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure it'll be amazing."

Carlos smiled and held out the box to show his friends, "Mal! No! Don't push that-"

A Cloud of Smoke and a large beam of light shot through the machine, sending everyone flying backwards. Mal would have fell out of the tree house if Jay hadn't caught her, When the smoke cleared Carlos whined "It's broken! Mal this was my only shot at making it through the barrier!"

" I didn't mean to I'm sorry" Mal said staring at the boy with wide eyes.

Carlos let out a sigh and put down the pieces of his machine "Come on, lets go otherwise were going to be Early for School…"

The group nodded their heads and climbed down the ladder, heading towards the school they all eagerly dreaded.

The group of friends remained friends for many years, and on Carlos' fifteenth birthday, Mal , Evie and Jay were all invited to attend Auradon Prep. The four friends vowed to stick together and finally make their parents proud, all they had to do was steal Fairy godmothers wand. Easy enough… although Carlos didn't want to be bad, he had always felt as though his place was in Auradon. He was Bad at being a villain and it made him groan as he packed his bag. Suddenly a pair of footsteps walked into the room he was in just as he put the pillow Evie had given him into the bag,

"Carlos?" the voice spoke in a English accent

Carlos turned around and saw Cruella's long time Henchman Horace standing in the doorway smiling at him, "Look at you, you have grown up to be such a great young man." Horace smiled wiping his eyes with a dirty rag.

"Horace, I really have to go honestly and don't tell anyone this, but I'm happy I am leaving."

"I understand Carlos, you never belonged in a place like this. Your mother is a cruel and vile woman" Horace placed a hand on the young boys shoulder "But remember this, no matter what happens, you make your own choices and you have the power to be a leader. You just have to feel it in your heart and always keep your friends close."

Carlos smiled, hearing those kind words come out of Cruella's henchman's mouth "Thanks Horace"

"Your Welcome…" Horace looked as though he wanted to say something but he couldn't bring himself to speak. "You best be off then." Horace said patting Carlos on the shoulder.

Carlos walked off out of the house when Horace chased after him, Carlos was pulled into an embrace and the feeling of love and safety came swarming back to him. "I love you…. my son." Carlos blinked and hugged him back tightly not caring if anybody called him weak, at this point it didn't matter. "I love you too, Dad." Horace smiled widely as Carlos ran off towards the waiting Limo, he stood in the crowd and waved as the Limo drove the four VK's away. Cruella pursed her lips at Horace and turned away from him knowing Carlos now knew the truth, and that made Horace happy. Everything ended as it should. Good Triumphed over Evil once again and Carlos soon fell in love with the Fairy godmother's Daughter Jane, Horace smiled when he heard the news and sighed as he leaned back in his chair closing his eyes "Goodnight my Son.

* * *

 **I just love Happy Endings ^_^ I really Enjoyed Writing this Story! and I honestly wouldn't mind more Requests for These types of Stories!**

 **This is a hard day for me and it marks the 20th Birthday of My little sister who sadly passed away, Writing these prompts has given me something else to think about, so Thank you all for the Reviews and the Love and I can't wait to write more of these!**


	9. Chapter 9 : The Thief and The Warrior

**I put these two Stories together because they pretty much work the same, Hope you Enjoy it as much as I did writing it! I love Jay and Lonnie Stories, They are such a cute couple, kinda like Doug and Evie *Heart Eyes* Story Requested by: BillaB and veroandlegolas.**

* * *

Jay and Lonnie were the perfect Couple, both were strong, and would do anything for their families so it would come at no surprise the two would become a thing. Soon after the Coronation of Ben, who was now the King of Auradon Jay asked Lonnie out on a date but before he did that, this happened…

Jay was nervous for once in his life, he had never felt like this before and the thought worried him even more. How would Lonnie's parents take their daughter going out with a Villain Kid.. Jay paced back and forth in Ben's bedroom as Carlos and Ben tried to calm him down.

"Hey, just do what I did.. ask the parents first before you ask Lonnie" Carlos said as he laid on the bed with dude.

"Carlos, thats actually not a bad idea, oh but what do I say… what if they don't like me and what if they hate the way I dress."

"You don't have to worry about the way you dress, it's how you act." Ben said pulling out a pair of pants and a nice shirt, "Although, a Vest and dirty jeans probably wont be the best idea." Ben said chuckling. Jay smiled nervously as he pulled on the clean shirt and pants replacing them with his old vest and dirty jeans. He looked in the mirror and sighed, "I don't look like myself…"

Carlos smiled and placed Jay's red Beanie on top of his head, "There you are" Carlos said with a grin.

"Now your all ready to go to meet Lonnie's Parents and ask for their permission." Ben said "We have a limo waiting for you downstairs, Good luck!" Jay took a deep breath and walked downstairs into the waiting limo.

A Few miles down the road the Limo stopped in front of a small home, it was extremely beautiful and as he walked to the front door he was met by a beautiful black haired woman who smiled widely at Jay.

"You must be Jay!" the woman said hugging the boy tightly and ushering him inside

"uh, yes.. yes I am" Jay said clearing his throat to sound louder and less nervous.

The woman smiled and chuckled "You don't have to be nervous Jay, Shang and I love you already"

"M..Mulan?" Jay said in amazement

"Yep, I am Mulan, Lonnie's mother and she had grown very fond of you dear."

" has?"

"Yes Jay, and you have Shang and Mines permission to ask her out on a date in fact, why don't the two of you talk now!" Mulan said calling for her daughter.

Lonnie walked down the stairs and smiled brightly at Jay "Jay, your here!"

"Yea, course I am" Jay said as he embraced Lonnie. Mulan stood where she was staring at the young couple who were definitely in love.

"Mom, you can go now…." Lonnie said staring at her mother

"Oh, right! You two behave and I will just go in the other room.." Mulan said excitedly.

Lonnie and Jay chuckled "Sorry about my mother, she can be a bit…. goofy."

"Heh, yea.. so uh Lonnie… I was wondering.." Jay said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yea?"

"Would you I don't know maybe want to go out on a date with me?"

"Of course I would Jay! I have waited weeks for you to ask me, give me a few minutes and I will go get ready" Lonnie said excitedly. Jay stood around waiting patiently and checking his hair in one of the mirrors in the house when suddenly his eyes caught a glimpse of Lonnie walking down the steps, her hair was tied back in a long braid and she had on a short pink summer dress with white lace on the bottom. Jay stood still and stared in amazement, the way Lonnie looked at him made his heart melt and soon Lonnie placed her hand in his.

"You look beautiful"

"Thank you, Jay" Lonnie blushed.

The couple walked out of the house and took a limo back to Castle Beast, where He had already planned out their date.

"Remember when you first met us, and you helped us make cookies?"

"Yea, how could I forget. I felt terrible..but it was nice to help you"

"Well, I was thinking we could make some cookies again, this time without the whole love spell taking over Auradon stuff." Lonnie smiled and nodded "I think thats a perfect Idea Jay."

The two walked into the castle kitchen and decided to make chocolate chip cookies, The couple worked together as they poured ingredients into the bowl. Jay helped Lonnie stir the bowl not because she needed help but because he only wanted to be closer to her. Lonnie smiled dipping her finger into the batter and tapping Jay's nose with it, Jay laughed and placed the formed cookies onto a baking sheet placing them in the oven. Lonnie and Jay sat down while the cookies were baked,

"Jay, you and I have been together for a while now and yet, you never told me about your father.. I mean I've heard the story a hundred times but never your side." Lonnie watched as Jay's face grew serious as if he was holding back painful memories, "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.." Lonnie said placing her hands on his.

"My father, well you know the story.. he tried killing Aladdin and Jasmine to become powerful, he never really cared about me. I never knew my mother and Carlos,Evie and Mal have been my family." Jay said as he looked away from Lonnie, he was afraid she would think he was some sort of monster but all Lonnie did was squeeze his hand harder and smile . "You are a much better person then your father Jay, you have a kind heart and a bright future." Jay smiled, nobody had ever told him anything like that before and it made him happy to hear it from his girlfriend. "Have you ever thought of who your mother might be?"

The timer of the cookies went off before Jay could answer, he had thought of it, a hundred times but his mother was most likely on the Isle along with his father so it didn't really matter. Jay got up and pulled the cookies out of the oven, the two of them waited for them to cool before taking one.

"These are the best cookies I have ever tasted." Lonnie said looking at Jay who had cookie crumbs on his face, Lonnie chuckled and grabbed a napkin wiping his crumbs off his mouth.

Once the two finished their snack they decided to go down to Ariel's Grotto and watch the sunset over the horizon. The two sat on top of a grassy hill as the sun set slowly casting a beautiful orange and red glow over Auradon, It was the most beautiful thing Jay had ever seen other then his girlfriend and it made him feel happy. Lonnie cuddled close to Jay and rested her head on his shoulder, Jay looked down at Lonnie and lifted her head so her face was looking at him. He kissed Lonnie on the lips as the last drop of sunlight shined before dissapearing into the dark night sky. Lonnie and Jay separated from their kiss and Lonnie blushed as Jay placed a flower in her hair,

"I love you Lonnie."

"I love you too Jay."

Jay walked Lonnie back to her house and Lonnie gave Jay a kiss goodnight, "Get home safe."

Jay nodded and headed back to the Castle where Ben and Carlos were eagerly awaiting their friend, When Jay walked into the room his face said it all. Carlos and Ben smiled as Jay told them all about their First date.

The End.

* * *

 **This was such a sweet story *Heart Eyes***

 **Continue to Leave Reviews and Give me some more One Shot Requests! For anybody just beginning to Read these I am going to have to stop with Certain Stories, My Main Ships are Mal/Ben , Carlos/Jane Jay/Lonnie and Evie/Doug. I also will not do crude Stories involving Sex, or anything other then first dates and First Kisses. Sorry!**

 **Other then That I am fine with anything else, Someone give me a Angsty Story! Have a Great Night Everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10 : A Beast and His Fairy

**This one Shot was Requested by Riley200 , Action, Jealous and Protective Ben and so much more! I mean who doesn't like a jealous and protective beastly Ben? ;)**

 **Loving these Ideas!**

* * *

" I hate you Ben!" Mal screamed as she threw a vase at the wall, causing it to smash into a million pieces. Ben stood still as Mal yelled, he saw her green eyes glowing as she created a wall of thorns separating the two of them, Two Guards barged into the room seeing the destruction. Belle and Adam took their son out of the room for safety as the Guards grabbed Mal dragging her away, she sat waiting for Fairy godmother to return to her office when Ben walked over to her in an attempt to once again reason with her.

"I think we need a break Ben…." Mal said coldly as she sat staring away from the only boy she had ever loved.

"Mal, I-"

"Just save it! And leave me alone, they are going to probably send me back to the Isle because of you!"

Ben's eyes filled with tears " they couldn't I wont let them!"

"Don't you see it's too late? There's nothing you can do."

Before Ben could say anymore Mal was led into Fairy Godmother's office and from the sound of things it really wasn't good. Ben ran from the school and went to see Evie, Jay and Carlos who were sitting with Lonnie,Doug and Jane.

"You guys, I think I made a terrible mistake…"

"You think? You basically ratted out your own girlfriend" Jay said as the others nodded their heads.

"It's true Ben, you could have at least left the whole Mal doing magic thing alone…" Jane spoke up as Evie stayed silent her eyes glistened with tears, "You not only were selfish, but you have now tore apart a strong friendship between Mal and her friends."

Ben lowered his head, his heart was completely broken. And then he looked up to see Mal being led into one of the royal limos "Oh no" Ben ran with all his might to catch up but the Limo had drove away before he could say anything.

A firm hand was felt on his shoulder, "Dad, where are they taking Mal.."

"Son, I'm afraid her powers are to dangerous so for her safety she had to be sent back to the Isle."

"You mean for your Safety! You know Mal isn't dangerous, she only made a mistake!" Ben yelled causing his mother to hide behind her husband.

"Ben this is not up for discussion, she is gone and we will be surveying the others as well. I knew this was a bad idea and this only proves I was correct." Adam and Belle walked away hand in hand leaving Ben alone and heartbroken. What was he going to do, he walked back to the picnic table where his friends were and gasped seeing Dude being ripped out of Carlos' hand, Carlos reached out in front of him as Dude was carried away. Jane and the others comforted him and Ben couldn't bare to talk to them right now, he walked away.

Mal sighed as she climbed out of the Limo and looked around at her old home, things were much bleaker then she remembered. And as she walked she couldn't help feel as though someone was following her, she spun around and saw Zevon the son of Yzma standing in front of her with a smug look on his face. "Well well, if it isn't the goodie Fairy from Boradon." he chuckled as he circled the girl.

"Real Mature of you Zevon, you think of that on your own?"

Zevon narrowed his eyes at the insult, "So what are you doing back here anyway.."

"thats none of your business now is it.." Mal snapped rubbing her arm and looking at the ground angrily.

"I know that look, thats the look of betrayal and a broken heart." Zevon said pointing at Mal "Questions is however, who broke your heart, I didn't know dragons had hearts."

Mal sighed, her eyes welling with tears causing Zevon to back away slightly. He grabbed Mal's hand pulling her into a abandoned house, "you know if people saw you crying they would consider you weak! Or did you forget that?" Mal wiped her eyes and looked at the ground missing her friends deeply. "My boyfriend broke my heart…It was my own fault, I was using my magic wildly and I kinda did damage."Zevon looked at the girl in confusion, he lifted her chin with his finger and smiled "I would never do that to you, who needs him anyway… right?" Mal couldn't help but chuckle as she hugged the boy tightly "Your right Zevon, I don't need anyone." The two sat in silence for a few minutes, "Mal, will you be my girlfriend?" Mal looked at Zevon and gasped, she had just gotten here and already people were trying to swoop in to replace Ben.

"Zevon, I would love to" Mal said smiling.

The two were shaken from their thoughts when a car engine was heard followed by a familiar voice.

"Evie!" Mal yelled as she ran to hug her best friend tightly.

"We are here to bring you back home M." Evie said leading her to the car, Mal paused looking back at Zevon and smiling. "I only go if Zevon goes as well." Evie's eyes widened and she looked at the boy with narrowed eyes, "I want my best friend back, so fine. Get in.." The three of them climbed into the limo and headed back to Auradon, once they were back Fairy Godmother looked sternly at the young girl, "Mal, we are giving you one last chance… no more magic and I mean it."

Mal nodded firmly "Yes Fairy Godmother…" Fairy Godmother looked at Zevon curiously "And who might you be?"

"I'm Zevon, Y-"

"ah, Yzma's son I assume. Well we are happy to have you here."

Zevon looked at Mal and grinned kissing her forehead lightly.

Ben froze when he saw Mal and Zevon together, something broke inside of him all over again. A jealousy swept over him as he let out a low growl. Evie walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't trust that guy, better keep an eye on him.."

Ben could only nod as Mal and Zevon walked away hand in hand.

A Few weeks later Zevon and Mal were still together, and Ben was as bitter as ever, Not even Evie,Jay and Carlos could stand Zevon.

"I got you something Mal," Zevon said as he placed a green locket around her neck.

"Oh Zevon it's Beautiful I lo-" Suddenly Mal's mind went blank, her eyes became a bright green and a smirk crossed her face. She stood on the table and yelled for everyone to scram or face being destroyed. Mal's hands become two glowing green swirls of power as she shot blasts of fire from her hands. All the student's from the room ran away screaming, all except for Ben, Evie, Jay and Carlos. The knew something was wrong and they would get to the bottom of it. Mal and Zevon kissed once again causing Ben's rage to ignite again, before he could do anything the couple ran from the room laughing.

"We have to do something, Mal's going to get kicked out again!" Evie said loudly. The four ran down the halls looking at the destruction Mal was leaving behind.

"oh Mal…" Evie said with worry in her voice, Ben remained eerily quiet as he had been in a while.

Jay Carlos Ben and Evie jumped when they heard a loud scream and an explosion, The four friends ran to the scene and saw Mal standing over Jane who looked terrified. Zevon stood behind her laughing maniacally, Evie ran to Mal holding her arms down the best she could as she struggled. Ben looked at Zevon who pulled something from his pocket and attempted to place it around Evie's neck as well.

"Don't you dare!" Ben yelled shoving Zevon to the ground while Jay pinned him down, Carlos helped Jane to her feet and led her to safety. Suddenly a big explosion of purple smoke appeared as Mal's skin turned into Scales and her size grew larger, Evie couldn't hold her anymore and fell to the ground. Luckily a stack of pillows had broken her fall.

"Finish them now Mal! Do as your destiny tells you!" Zevon yelled out as flames escaped the dragons Mouth. Ben and Jay jumped out of the way as Zevon laughed loudly, "My plan is working, just a little more destruction Mal, remember the anger you felt!" Ben looked at the glowing locket that dangled around Mal's neck and his eyes narrowed, he could no longer hold in his feelings as his skin began turning into fur and claws replaced the nails on his hands. His teeth became sharp and he too grew to the size of his father, He roared loudly and lunged at Zevon knocking him to the ground. Zevon's eyes widened in terror as Ben swiped his large paw at the Villain.

"How dare you try and turn my Mal into a monster! Evie, Jay get that locket off her!" Ben growled as he held Zevon down.

"You really think your friends can get close enough to her, she has reached her full potential and theres nothing Auradon can do now!" Zevon laughed loudly.

Fairy godmother and a bunch of Guards came running into the room along with Belle and Adam who were shocked to see their son in his beast form.

"Guards! Grab Zevon, Leave Mal alone." Adam spoke loudly as Mal roared loudly once more setting fire to the room, Evie jumped out of the way and grabbed the necklace just as a claw swiped across her stomach sending her to the ground. Mal blinked her eyes and shook her head, as her mind became her own once again, she began to shrink as her scales turned back to skin until she collapsed, she looked over at Evie who winced in pain as Jay and Fairy godmother helped her sit up. Mal then looked over at Zevon who was being held by the Royal Guards and at Ben who was a furry Beast. She noticed all the destruction around her and lowered her head as Adam and Fairy godmother walked over to her.

"I..I'm so sorry I didn't mean-" Adam and Belle hugged the young fairy

"We are so happy that you are okay Mal, " Belle said lifting the girls face with her hands.

"I should have listened to my son, you are not dangerous Mal." Adam smiled.

Ben walked over to his family and Mal, his furry face full of tears and regret "I'm sorry Mal I-"

Mal fell into Ben's arms hugging him tightly, her own tears wetting Ben's fur "I love you Ben." Ben's eyes lit up with joy at those words and slowly he shifted back into human form and was able to hold Mal without fear of harming her with his claws. Mal slowly stood up with her head lowered as Fairy godmother stared sternly at her,

"Mal, we gave you just one more chance to redeem yourself. And yet you caused a path of destruction leaving your home, school and your friends injured and scared." Fairy godmother spoke motioning to Evie,Jay,Carlos,Ben,Jane and the room itself.

Mal could only nod as the tears blurred her vision.

Suddenly a hand was holding her own hands "You are still learning, and as everybody knows. People are going to make mistakes. You are going to be cleaning this mess up, and I will expect no more dicpline is needed.

" mean I'm not being sent back to the Isle?"

"No dear, you belong in Auradon. With your friends and your family." Belle said from behind her.

Mal turned around to face her friends, "I love you all, thank you.."

"Thank you for what Mal?" Adam asked curiously

"For Saving me." Mal said falling into Ben's arms kissing him on the cheek, "Will you please be mine again?"

"I never stopped being yours Mal, I love you." Ben smiled kissing her on the lips.

"As for you young man. You will be sent back to the Isle, but we will not give up on bringing others over." Adam said and with a wave of Fairy godmother's wand Zevon was sent back to the Isle where he belonged.

Mal,Evie,Jay,Carlos and Ben linked arms and looked at one another "I like us all very much" Mal said smiling.

* * *

 **Well There you go! A Little One Shot with a Beastly King Ben *Heart Eyes* gotta admit he is quite dreamy when he's protective and gets jealous of his Mal.**

 **More Stories to Come! Keep the Ideas coming!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Birthday Present

****Requested by**** **pinksakura271** **I really Loved Writing this Story and Hope you Enjoy reading it!**

* * *

Doug paced the floor of Ben's bedroom in the castle, a look of worry and frustration on his face as he thought about his girlfriends birthday. It was only a few hours away and he still had nothing to show for it, sure he could always make something or perhaps take her out on a romantic date but all of those ideas had been done in the past and Doug didn't want to be just like all the other boyfriends in Auradon.

"What am I going to do for Evie!" Doug said flailing his arms in the air

Mal smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder "whatever you get her she will love, because it came from you." Doug sighed and nodded,

"I guess your right Mal, I just…this is Evie's first birthday in Auradon since you all came here and I want it to be perfect."

"I know you do, and thats why we are here to help you… do you have any idea at all about what you may want to get her?" Doug looked at Mal and sighed before pulling out his phone and scrolling until he stopped and showed Mal a blue glitter crown necklace.

Mal's eyes lit up "Oh Doug she will love that!"

Doug put his phone away and frowned causing Mal to tilt her head "I can't get it.."

"Well why not?"

"It's a one of a kind necklace, made of real gems and jewels…"

"That sounds amazing!"

"It's also $500"

Mal's eyes widened and a look of sadness filled her eyes "oh Doug, I'm so sorry"

Doug just nodded and shrugged "I guess I will just have to find something else to get her."

"Let me ask Ben something first okay? I will be right back." Mal said as she ran downstairs to find her boyfriend.

Mal smiled as she ran down the steps seeing her boyfriend talking to Belle, "Hi Ben, Hi Belle"

"Hi Mal dear, I will leave you both alone." Belle said hugging the purple haired fairy. Once they were alone Ben looked at his girlfriend,

"Hey Mal, whats up" he said kissing her gently on the cheek

"Doug needs our help, but I honestly don't think he will let us.."

"well what does he need, he's your best friends boyfriend so I will help anyway I can."

"Doug wants to do something special for Evie, for her birthday. He found a beautiful necklace that would be perfect but it's a bit pricey.." Mal said holding Ben tightly around the waist and smiling up at him.

"We should help him, don't you think?"

"how pricey are we talking?"

"Five hundred dollars…"

Ben's eyes widened "five hundred bucks?! for a piece of jewelry?"

Mal lowered her head and sighed "Evie and Doug would do anything for us, they would give the clothes off their backs for the sake of friendship.. couldn't we repay the favor by giving him a loan?" Ben looked down at his girlfriend and smiled "I suppose we can help Doug out."

Mal squealed with delight clapping her hands together as the two ran back upstairs to where Doug was waiting anxiously.

"Doug!" Mal said running into the room and hugging him tightly "Ben has something to tell you"

Ben cleared his throat as Doug looked at him, "It has come to my attention you want to get something for Evie, but it's a bit pricey."

Doug nodded and looked at Mal slightly embarrassed. Ben smiled and pulled out his check book writing a check for the full amount and then some and handed it to Doug, "get Evie that necklace" Doug flushed with embarrassment, "I can't accept this Ben, I'm sorry.. I just can't." He handed the check back to the teen King and sighed.

"Doug, you do so much for all of us. You are also Evie's boyfriend and I want you to be able to make her happy. Please take it."

"I can't Ben, thank you so much for the offer but I just can't take it."

Mal and Ben shared a look and nodded understandingly "We understand Doug." Suddenly the bell Chimed signaling that it was not midnight and officially Evie's birthday.

"I have to go help Lonnie and Jane set up for the surprise party, I will be back soon" Mal said as she rushed out the door.

"I should get going as well, Lumiere needs to fit me for some new cuff links." Ben said as she smiled and walked out.

Doug sighed once again as he sat on the edge of Ben's bed, he wiped his eyes and sniffled. Who was he to think he could have someone as beautiful and smart as Evie, Belle walked into the room and saw Doug sitting alone on the bed. She smiled as she sat down beside him placing an arm around the boy,

"Whats going on Doug?"

"I can't get Evie what I wanted to get her for her party. What If I get her something and she hates it, or what if she doesn't appreciate the time or effort." Belle could only chuckle at what the young boy was telling her, she lifted his chin with her finger and brushed the hair from his eyes

"Doug, do you truly believe that Evie would ever be ungrateful, or that she would really mind what she got as a gift."

"I don't know Belle, I just don't want our relationship to be based on expensive gifts and such."

"Has Evie asked you for something expensive?" Belle asked questionably

"Well, no not exactly.. I want to buy her a new necklace but it's to expensive."

"Mhmm, I see.. well the way I see it is. That no matter what the gift is whether it's big or small, wrapped up tight with a big bow or simply in a note, it's whats comes from the heart that means the most. And something tells me Evie loves you for you, and not because you buy her expensive things."

Doug nodded and smiled at Belle "You're right! I just have to think with my heart and the idea will come to me. Thanks Belle your the best!" Doug grinned hugging the former queen before bolting out the door "I know what to get Evie."

Doug walked up the pathway to his fathers house, he fixed his glasses before walking inside.

"Dad?"

"Doug, your home! Nice to see you my boy" Dopey said with a big smile, he pulled his son in for a hug.

"So what brings me the honor of my son's visit today?"

"well, I was wondering if perhaps I could borrow some of the gems and jewels from your collection?"

Dopey looked at his son and raised an eyebrow, "what do you need these for Doug?"

"For Evie's Birthday present… I wanted her to get a new necklace but it was to pricey so I was going to make her one."

"I see, well son you know even if I did give you these items you would still have to make a necklace how do you think you will be doing that?"

"I know someone, please Dad.." Doug said with sadness in his eyes.

Dopey let out a sigh and smiled before grabbing his satchel from the table, "Alright son, but just know jewels and gems will never amount to true love." he handed his son a handful of blue and red gems and jewels.

Doug placed the shiny objects into his own bag and smiled bright "I know dad, don't worry I got this all under control." He waved bye to his father and headed back to the school and went to find Jane, once he located her he pulled her aside showing her the blue and red gems.

"Can you do it?"

Jane's brow furrowed but she smiled placing the gems and jewels onto the table, "Red and Blue , Blue and Red make a crown for someones neck." she waved her hands as the gems began meting and welding into a crown shape, Doug watched in awe as the crown turned blue and in red lettering the name Evie appeared engraved in the center. Jane smiled brightly as she placed the blue glittery crown charm onto a silver chain handing the necklace to Doug.

"Its.. beautiful." Doug said staring in awe at the jewelry sure it wasn't the one he had wanted to get her, but this one was better then the other. "Thanks Jane!" he said as he placed the necklace into a blue gift box with a big red bow on top.

"Anytime Doug, hey we should get to the ballroom for Evie's party." Jane grabbed Doug's hand dragging him away to where everyone else were already gathered. Doug walked into the room and looked around, the party was fit for a princess with blues all of shades. He smiled at the five layer red velvet cake decorated with a delicate cream cheese frosting and decorated with blue and red pearls with a big 16 number candle at the top, next to it was a book and a photo of Evie who was smiling brightly. She was always photogenic, Doug chuckled as he looked at all the people here for Evie's birthday, Mal, Ben, Carlos, Jane, Lonnie, Jay, Fairy godmother and Aurora and Snow white and even his father and his six uncles. Freddie and CJ were also there as well as Jordan and Ally, This was going to be a great party.

"She's Coming!" Jane yelled as the crowd became silent, they turned off the lights and waited, the anticipation was killing them until they heard the door open.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" The entire room yelled out when the lights were turned on, Evie's face flushed as tears sprang to her eyes.

"You guys! Thank you so much I thought you all forgot" Evie said as Mal walked over to her giving her a hug. The party was a huge success, Freddie performed a new song written just for Evie called Princess Problems, it was catchier then it sounded so she said, Mal got Evie a friendship bracelet while Jay and Carlos were a bit more practical and got her a gift card to Belles Boutique. As the party went on Doug walked over to his girlfriend hugging her,

"Doug, you knew about this?"

"Well, of course I did princess."

Evie kissed Doug on the cheek and smiled "Thank you"

Doug blushed and grabbed her hand gently leading her out onto the balcony, Evie looked up at the night sky and back at Doug. "What are we doing out here?"

Doug looked at Evie, her hair and face were illuminated by the moonlight and her eyes were bright and full of love.

"Turn around"

"oh okay" she said turning away from him, Doug took the necklace out of the box and placed it around Evie's neck. The blue crown jewel shined as bright as the stars in the sky, "Open your eyes"

Evie opened her eyes and looked at her neck, her eyes filled with tears as she turned around to face her boyfriend. "Oh Doug, it's beautiful I love it."

Doug smiled and took Evie by the hands "I'm so glad you do, but I should tell you it's not something I bought…. I'm sorry"

Evie looked at her boyfriend with a confused look on her face, she lifted his head with her finger and smiled "I don't care if it was bought or not, I don't care about any of that. I love it because it came from you, thats all I care about."

Doug looked at Evie "So you love it because It was from me?"

"Of course I do Doug, no amount of money can be placed on the amount of love I have for you. Thank you for the gift." Evie kissed Doug on the cheek once more and smiled as Mal walked onto the balcony

"okay you lovebirds, are we cutting the cake or waiting for your 17th birthday?" Mal chuckled leaning against the wall.

Doug and Evie walked back into the room hand in hand, She smiled as she looked around the room. Friends, Family and Loved ones were all around her, She cut the cake in slices and grabbed the first piece. The cake was as delicious as it looked as Evie and Doug talked Snow white came over hugging the petite girl "Happy birthday Evie, I hope your party was everything you dreamed. And Nice necklace." Evie smiled bright "thank you Snow." Once everyone had gone and the party was over, Evie and Mal made their way back to their dorm room as the girls got ready for bed Evie took her necklace off placing it in a special case, she stood their staring at it when Mal walked over to her hugging her gently

"Happy Birthday E, I'm glad I was here for this one."

"Thanks Mal, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way." Mal gave Evie one last hug and climbed into her bed, Evie pulled out a photo of herself with her friends and placed it into a silver frame with the engraving Best Friends on the front. She climbed into bed and turned off the light "Best Birthday Ever." she whispered before falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12 : Poor Excuse for a Princess

****Requested by PinkSakura271 I hope you liked this Amy Audrey Jane story! Although Audrey is not a nice person, I figured she would at least apologize if her mother told her… plus I feel Audrey just really does want some friends. Hope you like this story!****

* * *

Audrey watched the VK's with anger, all they did was save Auradon one time and now they thought they were better than everyone else. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Jane, Lonnie, Ben, and Doug with them as well, Jane waved her hand and suddenly everybody was floating on Magic Carpets in the air laughter was heard as the teens outside flew around passing by the window Audrey was looking out. She hated the VK's and wished they all would just do something and be sent back to the Isle where they belonged, including that little twerp Amy. Amy was the biggest thorn in her side since the first day she arrived in Auradon, with her pink hair and her emerald Green eyes. She thinks she's the best their is just like those other VK's but thinks that whole shy and innocent act she puts on is cute when it's actually just as annoying. Audrey sighed when she heard a knock on the door,

"Come in it's open."

"So sorry to bother you princess Audrey but it would appear your mother would like you to go outside, it is a beautiful day after all." Clarissa, Audrey's lady in waiting said curtsying to the young teen.

Audrey scowled, "I don't feel like going outside right now."

"Your friends are out there though."

"They aren't my friends," Audrey responded through gritted teeth as she placed a hand on the window of her bedroom. She sighed as she saw her mothers reflection appear in the window, she turned around to face her mother, by then Clarissa had already gone as Queen Aurora took her place.

"Audrey, why don't you want to be outside. You used to love the outdoors and your friends…" Audrey walked over to her mother "I just want those pesky VK's to go back to where they came from, it's where they belong!"

"Dear, they are your friends are they not?"

"no."

"Do they show you kindness, and compassion?"

"yeah.."

"and do they listen to you when you speak?"

"Well yeah but,"

"Then my dear, they are your friends. And you are very lucky to have such great ones, especially that sweet girl Amy."

Audrey rolled her eyes "you know she's not actually sweet… I'm sure she's a liar and just like her mother and Sister."

"Audrey! How could you say such words, those children have had a hard life and it's time you start acting like a true princess." Aurora got up and walked out of the room leaving Audrey alone with her thoughts, __I don't need to make friends with them I need to rid myself of them…__ Audrey muttered to herself.

A Few days later Audrey ran to Jane with tears in her eyes,

"Oh my god Audrey whats wrong?"

"That Amy girl stole my Tiara, I have looked all over for it and cannot find it."

"uh Audrey, isn't that it hanging out of your backpack?"

Audrey looked at the object hanging from her backpack and groaned, she should have hid it better."oh well would you look at that.. There it is.. thanks Jane." She said before placing it upon her head and walking away quickly, she peeked into one of the classrooms seeing Amy struggling with some math equation. She growled when Ben and Doug were more then happy to help her with it, she stomped away and headed to the cafeteria so that she was the first to lunch. She loved being first for everything, that was one of the perks of being a princess and she gladly took advantage of it. When the bell rang Audrey had already gotten her meal and was seated by the time everyone else came, She looked over at the group of students and ate her lunch alone. After lunch Amy was sitting by herself and Jane was on the other side of the cafeteria studying, She had to admit for a VK Amy was pretty adorable with all the pink, it really did bring out the color in her eyes and made her hair seem brighter. Audrey smiled and then frowned when Jane walked over to Amy, the two began to laugh as Jane conjured apples in an attempt to conjure a orange. Audrey glared and walked over to the two giving a dirty look to Amy before pulling Jane aside,

"Why are you being so nice to her, she is Evil…"

"Audrey, are you still worried about the VK's they are fine and they aren't like their parents."

"no, they are worse then their parents! They are like double their parents and your giving them all your attention."

"Audrey are you Jealous?"

"No"

"Then why do you care honestly? I mean they haven't done anything wrong since they came, you really think they would start now?"

"I think they want you to think that they a

* * *

re innocent, I mean Amy's whole act is just to play innocent to get what she wants and it's working!"

Jane chuckled and looked at Amy who was scrolling through the pages in one of her books, "Audrey, she's not a threat or dangerous if that is what you are implying."

Audrey glared at Jane causing her to step back slightly, "You know what you are just a poor excuse of a fairy,you can't even do a simple spell."

Jane looked taken aback by what Audrey was saying to her, she looked at the ground when Amy came storming over. Amy glared at Audrey with her arms crossed, her emerald green eyes now a deep red she stalked over to Audrey "Everyone is a Rookie in the beginning, whats the matter prissy is someone jealous because you have no other magic except annoying people every time you open your mouth?" Audrey stared at Amy with a loss for words as Amy gently took Jane's hand and walked away, She looked over her shoulder "oh and Audrey, you're a poor excuse of a princess."

Audrey's eyes filled with tears as Amy's words cut through her like a knife, there she was a princess standing in the cafeteria alone with nobody to dry her tears. She sighed and ran home, whizzing past her parents and collapsed onto her bed crying. Aurora walked into the room shortly after, "Audrey dear what is wrong?"

"Oh mom… is it true? Am I poor excuse of a princess?"

"Audrey what are you talking about" Aurora said soothing her daughter.

"Amy called me a poor excuse of a princess"

"She did? What did you do for her to say this?"

"I called Jane a poor excuse of a fairy, because she couldn't get a spell right.."

"that was not very princess like for you to do, but people make mistakes and you know what I think already…"

Audrey looked up at her mother and sighed "I can't apologize mother, not yet."

Aurora kissed her daughters forehead "Once you apologize you will stop feeling this Jealousy, and perhaps you could start becoming friends with the girls." Aurora got up once again and left the room leaving Audrey alone. Once she was alone Audrey got up and stared outside, Mal, Jay, Carlos, Amy, Ben ,Evie Doug and Jane were once again outside laughing. Audrey grabbed a light pink blazer from her closet and ran downstairs, once she was down stairs the group of VK's and the AK's stared at her with upset and angry expressions.

"What do you want Audrey?" Mal said crossing her arms

"I wanted to…" Audrey began to speak as tears sprang to her eyes, she walked over to Amy handing the pink blazer to her. "I'm sorry…"

Amy and the group looked at each other in disbelief, was Audrey really sincerely apologizing. Amy looked down at the soft pink sweater and smiled "This is a very pretty sweater, thanks pris- Audrey"

Audrey smiled and walked back to her room feeling better that she apologized to her friends.

* * *

 ** **I am taking a short break with one shots, I will be posting 2 full stories soon! And I think you will love them! I have so many others I want to post but all good things come with patience, I will still take requests for one shots but updates wont be so often. I am so thankful for the reviews and the love and how much people are liking my stories.****

 ** **Thank you all for keeping me so motivated!****


End file.
